Emma Frost
Emma Frost was an icecrotch hooker. You know, like a firecrotch, only...well, you get it. Emma liked ice caves, and that's usually where she did people. Whenever someone couldn't pay her, she froze them and put them in a cave. Emma is a telepath, which means she can hear what you're thinking about her. Don't worry though, she likes it. Recently, Frost has undergone a secondary mutation and can now turn her body into a living diamond. her clients don't like this new power though, because she gets way harder and... ouch, do I need to explain? History Birth Emma Frost was born when some chick got knocked up by snow. After nine months of feeling very cold inside, the chick gave birth to Emma Frost, who nearly melted in the woman's arms. Early Days Emma went to the school and used her mental powers to manipulate her teachers to approve her. She also used her powers quite often to put her teachers in embarrassing situations, such as making them have sex with each other in public. Eventually Emma became a teacher and a businesswoman, owner of Frost Industries. Hellfire Club After some time, Emma got tired of her life as a multi-millionaire and decided to search for new horizns. Frost discovered the Hellfire club, an organization that wanted to control the world disguised as an stripper club. To shake things up, Emma wanted to be a stripper and accidentally discovered about the organization's true intentions. They told her if she wanted to be a stripper she had to work as their White Queen. Emma found it boring, but since the Queens of the Hellfire Club must dress as strippers anyway, she had no problem with it. Meeting the X-Men During one of the Hellfire club's missions, Emma found the X-Men. She normally fought them over new mutants, because, like Emma, the X-Men had their own school to teach mutants. It was easy for her to gain the students' attention (dressed like that!), but Professor Xavier would often mentally force the student to come to his side, which made Emma grow a deep grudge against him. Eventually, a Sentinel that wasn't satisfied with the strippers from the Hellfire club's services killed all of Emma's students in retaliation, putting Frost in a coma in the process. The X-Men rescued her. When she woke up, she realized Iceman was in the room salivating over her and gave him a mind rape, stealing his body for a while. With Iceman's body Emma got out of the X-mansion just to discover later that her students were all dead. She gave up and decided to stay with the X-Men and help with their own students. As an X-Woman After gaining the X-Men's trust, Emma became part of the staff of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and she was in charge of testing how gifted the male students really were (she left the girls for Wolverine, as Kitty Pryde, Jubilee and many others can confirm). She also gave counseling sessions to Cyclops, who felt diminished by Wolverine's manliness. Emma's sessions eventually became an affair, which led to Jean Grey finally giving up on Cyclops and hooking up with Wolverine (until she died for 15th time). Present After Xavier's school being destroyed, Emma reopened it with her money, only for it being destroyed yet again for the 159th time (I see a pattern here). Emma is now with Cyclops and all the other mutants in the island of Utopia (a rock on San Francisco's bay), waiting for the next Sentinel attack to wipe all-the-mutants-that-are-not-x-men out again. Frost's hot Gallery 30 - Frost Swimsuit.jpg|Emma's swimsuit 33 - Frost.jpg|White Queen 35 - Frost - Chilly, isn't it.JPG|Chilly, isn't it? 31 - Frost.jpg 34 - Frost.jpg Category:Females Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:UnMarvel